


伊甸之东

by PF505



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PF505/pseuds/PF505
Summary: 提醒：废土AU+仿生人简介：“啊，你是MC-17型运动仿生人吧，原型，嗯...我记得是叫凯文·德布劳内？”
Relationships: Kevin de Bruyne/Eden Hazard
Kudos: 3





	伊甸之东

01.

德布劳内感觉到自己的瞳孔似乎因为受到什么惊吓而突然放大。

视线里的那个过分熟悉的人被自动聚焦，灯光柔和地打在他身上，围绕在他身边的一切都产生了虚化的效果，德布劳内认为自己可以给他拍个电影，而这一幕非常适合放在开头。

愤怒，痛苦，悲哀，开心，兴奋，幸福。

这不可能，仿生人不会有这么强烈的情绪波动，这不符合运算的逻辑。

但德布劳内还是拿手抵在路灯柱上，攥紧拳头，弯下腰想要忍住他那早该被淘汰的老式芯片无法加载的所有情绪。该死，操，该死，他低声咒骂起那家制造了自己的公司。为何要将一个已死的人从坟墓中挖出来，装作什么都没发生一样，擦干他全身的泥土，把弥漫一股机油味的填塞物塞进他早已空荡荡的胸膛，然后像显示神迹一样让自己再次遇到他。

这美好的像是一个诱饵，要将自己捉到然后送回回收中心的诱饵——公司肯定知道他们两个曾经反叛又荒唐的故事，他们肯定知道，因为他们一定会解剖一样把那个人的记忆提取出来，一边欣赏一边嘲笑一个冰冷的存在对人类感情的一场拙劣模仿。

他曾经说过，“嫁给我吧，凯文。”这是他资料库里早已设定好的话，因为他那出生于1991年的原型也向自己，同样出生于1991年的原型求过婚。

德布劳内记得很清楚自己那时的反应：“艾登，这听起来耳熟，是那个玩笑么，2014年的那个？那个‘你’为了澄清比利时内供谣言的一次过激的，傻子才会做出来的举动？”

“好吧，‘傻子才会做出来的举动’，我先原谅你对‘我’的恶语，但这句不是玩笑，”他的，永远调皮永远坚信自己是对的，可恶的艾登·阿扎尔，在那个瞬间，一如既往地拥有让自己脸红的魔法，“并且我可以保证，这同样也不是一个傻子做出来的举动。”

一想到这句话会被人类嘲笑，德布劳内就无法控制地感到愤怒，他脸颊的肌肤会变得通红，因为燃烧的无法被浇灭的不理智的怒火。

从各种方面来说，身为仿生人的德布劳内，都在对自我的反复厌恶中变得越来越像一个人类。这曾经是一件好事，一件德布劳内无比期待它发生的好事，直到本该和他一起变成人类的艾登·阿扎尔在他面前无可挽回地死去。

02.

以前的德布劳内认为仿生人是不会死亡的，他们只有故障。如果没办法修复一个“故障”，公司就会在云端重置一切。

后来的德布劳内拥有了一个并不想被修复的“故障”，“活着”的艾登·阿扎尔也是如此，说不清是谁将这种可怕的病毒传播给谁，但他们乐于一边逃亡一边学习陌生的新东西。

就像是亚当和夏娃在吞吃了禁果后又选择向伊甸之东跑去——那是生命树所在的地方，是新的世界，他们最后能变得更像一个人，从而融入到这个显得有些冰冷的社会中。

说着“如果有时间能够和你踢一场球赛就好了”的CHE-10型运动仿生人艾登·阿扎尔还是在那场约定的球赛来临前死了，“重置”，或许有人会用这个更准确的词来形容那个悄无声息的凶杀发生的瞬间，“云端覆盖”，但德布劳内确定，他的艾登·阿扎尔，在失去那些没来得及备份的有关于他们的所有记忆时，是真正的死亡，右臂上的玫瑰花被摆上坟前。

原来这就是仿生人的死亡，德布劳内在那个雨天学会了他最重要的保命手段——他切断了自己和云端的联系，宁愿成为一个又瞎又聋的仿生人，蜷缩在四周有限的信息中。

03.

德布劳内现在的脚边有一只灰色的流浪猫正亲昵地蹭着他的裤脚，他没有赶走猫，因为这让他看起来更像个人，而他在这种时候需要更像个人。

“10个可乐瓶盖，半场45分钟。我的位置是左边锋，虽然资料上写着也曾经踢过中锋，但我劝你们还是别期待我在这个位置上能有多好的发挥，糟糕透了，你们甚至可以这么说。”

“不过，你们的人数连踢一场五人足球都不够，如果要我再多模拟出一些队友的话，收费会贵一点，请问需要这项服务么？”

是他，太像了。

这个，空洞的，虚无的，毫无生气的运动仿生人运行着他被制造出来的唯一原因——用原型的所有特点陪同人类踢球复古地去娱乐核爆后在精神世界一无所有的人类——这个既定的程序，穿着切尔西的球服，一举一动都该死的像他回忆里的艾登。德布劳内躲在阴影里，将所有的视线全然凝神对着那片废墟中的足球场，蓝色的眼睛沉淀出深灰的颜色，他抿着唇，眉毛拧在一起，表情凝重。

“服务！！哦，听听他说的话，嗯，我们需要，需要服务，嘿嘿，10个可乐瓶盖，这可比我上次叫的仿生人收费便宜多了，站在街边的价格是这个样子的吗？。”

“看看他的屁股，我操，这是特制加大版的屁股么。让我想想，贴上一句‘一次可以吞下更多，欢迎来使用’保证能让你赚爆，这可是个绝妙的点子，哈哈哈，免费送你。”

那个即使隔着一段距离都能看出喝得烂醉的高大青年嘻嘻哈哈地围上那个仿生人，周围四五个同伴也起哄地叫嚷起来，同样醉醺醺的，满脸通红。

“他还说人不够！！瞧瞧这个不满足的小家伙，等会儿有他好受的。”

“请问你们——”

仿生人的话还没问完，就被身后一个格外高大壮实的青年拽住了手腕，向后反剪在腰间，“快，把，把他的裤子扒下来，”青年打了个酒嗝，心急地命令到，没有收到任何反抗，另一个青年很容易就让仿生人的下体暴露在夜晚微凉的风中，一阵下流的哨声响起。

仿生人模拟着应对的表情，语气里带上符合这种情况的惊慌，他依然没有挣扎——公司在出厂设定里写入了不能反抗人类这一条语句——好心地提醒到：“我，我不提供这种服务。”

“不提供？！啊？那这个屁股是摆设么？”

“我是最新的运动仿生人，CHE-10型号Plus，你说的身体细节是为了符合原型球员的处理，如果你不了解，我的原型是1991年1月7日生的比利时球员艾登·阿扎——。”

仿生人耐心的解释被打断，反而换来周围人的哄笑，压制着他的那个青年在他双腿膝窝处踢了一下，这种模拟人类受击本能的反应在仿生人模块中是可以选择的，而这位仿生人选择顺从地腿一软，跪倒在沙地上，他已经无言地接受来自几位青年的要求，准备向他们提供不属于他业务范围内的服务——毕竟仿生人不能反抗人类。

靠近尾椎上部的腰腹位置被不知道属于谁的双手用力地一摁，背部流动的曲线到此蓦地凹陷下去，姿势让仿生人的暴露在外的臀部更显浑圆挺翘，有手隐秘地从他跪着的双腿间伸出，拍打着他的大腿内侧，清脆响亮的声音是在让他把腿分得再开些。

而另一些手已经放在他的两侧臀瓣上面蹂躏起来，力度之大让人想起许久之前，核爆没发生之前，还能吃到新鲜面包时的日子——青年在对付刚烘焙好的松软面包时爱用一些不必要的撕扯，只是为了能够一次吃下更多。

仿生人的手在插入沙地时有一瞬间的发颤，而感受到臀部传来的陌生温度又让它攥紧，夹杂着颗粒的土从指缝中流出，可这样细微的反应看起来像是个运行的错误，谁也没有注意到，连仿生人自己也没有，他现在所有的程序都被调动起专心用来接受人类下达的命令。

“好了好了，运动仿生人又没什么区别，现在快去下个性爱模块，明白么？”仿生人左臂的LED灯闪烁不停，显示他正在听话地从后台联系云端搜寻性爱模块进行下载。

有人把他的下巴抬起，恰好对上站在他面前的某个青年解下裤带的稚嫩的双手，“先用这张嘴，”他接收到信息，迟疑了一下，把下巴再度抬高了几度，缓缓地张开嘴，动作显得笨拙却反而激起了酒醉的几个青年格外躁动的欲望。

“对对对，再把小舌头伸出来，舔我的家伙！”

04.

德布劳内没有再忍下去。

隔着一段距离，他大声，并且用上了些粗鄙的词汇骂了起来，因为情绪的不断累积让他有些歇斯底里，清亮的少年音都变了味，粗红着脖子嚷嚷，愤怒，像极了你那难以忍受半点不合心意的事发生，一旦事情发生就会变得异常暴躁的，独自一人居住的邻居。

这些看起来不过刚刚成年，喝醉酒的青年最害怕突如其来的斥责，失去思考能力的大脑反射性地认为自己做错了事，一个两个在月色下提着裤子跑了起来，四散而去。

“是彼得大叔嘛！我，我就回家，别告诉妈妈我喝了酒！！”

即使核爆后生活中的很多东西都不像从前，可还有些东西是很难被改变的，最高个的青年似乎就住在附近，还向德布劳内打了声怯生生的招呼然后才摇摇晃晃地离去，看方向是朝着废墟中那个最近新建立起来的临时避难所而去。

“你可以起来了。”

德布劳内走向那个仿生人，冷冷地甩下一句话，费力地压抑着想要扶起他的念头。这个仿生人并不是他的艾登·阿扎尔，这副一模一样的身体被人类肆意玩弄的场面以及这个家伙对此逆来顺受的表现让他无名火大——你他妈的就不能反抗一下么？

仿生人从沙地上爬起来，他依旧赤裸着下身，并且对此并不介意，不紧不慢地弯腰去拍膝盖处黏着的细小沙砾，这个动作同样让他将臀部翘得很高，被月光勾勒出泛着光泽的边际线，美好而诱人，而后，他将内裤从脚踝处拉上胯部，最后是蓝色的切尔西球裤。

德布劳内侧开了眼，他不太敢直视这样充满暧昧暗示的画面，直到仿生人最后将衣物穿好，站定，他才重新转过视线。仿生人对他歪头一笑，莹莹绿色斜着照进月亮皎洁的银色光芒，融合成更深的偏向蓝灰的颜色，让他在那个刹那晃神。

“彼得大叔，你要来踢一场球么？”

05.

彼得大叔...

这个仿生人对信息处理的能力这么低下么？不懂得过滤不确定的信息来源么？还是读不懂人类疑问句的语气？亏他还是最新一代运动仿生人，Plus四个字是对臀部的提升吧。

德布劳内发现自己又开始无缘无故地生气。

好吧，他想，不明白自己为什么要因为第一次见面被对方叫错名字而在心里碎碎念，明明对方也不是他的艾登·阿扎尔，这又不是什么值得以后回忆的初遇场景，不需要美好得不出一点儿差错，彼得大叔，山姆老弟，那个仿生人怎么叫他都没关系。

“啊。”结果那个仿生人忽然开口，以模拟人类惊呼的情感小声地叫了起来。他拉起德布劳内的右手，将五指伸开，指尖压着指尖，掌心相对，切合地覆上，而后柔软地紧贴，摩挲着纹路。两人杂乱无章的线条仿佛能够完美契合，在短短的几秒钟由肌肤下细小的电路中载入过量的数据，用以交换彼此的所有信息，如果没有防火墙，甚至可以做到完全的袒露。

人类或许会对这样的举动贴上“亲密”的标签，但这只是仿生人习以为常的交流手段，高效省事。德布劳内却在一开始不自觉地用上了人类的角度去定义仿生人的这个举动，甚至发现他自己胸膛内的处理器有几秒小小地过热，不过很快他就回归了理智，因为他触及到了眼前仿生人自动设立起的防火墙——他不是他的艾登·阿扎尔，仅此一条就很明显了。

“你是MC-17型运动仿生人吧，原型，嗯...我记得是叫凯文·德布劳内？”

“这个型号...左臂的LED灯也被扣掉了，你是公司通缉的那个‘故障’仿生人吧。”

仿生人接下来的这句话让德布劳内的眼神骤然冰冷，他发狠地攥紧两人相握的右手仿佛不愿对方离开，折叠起压向胸膛，随后向上移动抵住他的咽喉。虽然这想要剥夺呼吸的动作又是人类才对人类做出的行为，但德布劳内其实已经开始攻击仿生人的防火墙。

仅仅维持了一分钟左右仿生人就开始发颤，果然如德布劳内所料，他的防火墙很容易寻找到漏洞，那个家伙空闲的左手推攘着德布劳内，挣扎起来，脸上开始浮现出虚弱的苍白色。

“我，我没有向云端上传你的位置，也没有举报你，请不要再攻击......”

“我不相信你。”

“你是我的原型的国家队队友，我，我不会作出伤害你的举动的。你也有原型，应该明白‘原型设定大于一切’这个语句不是么？拜托了，请停下......”

仿生人近乎用上了恳求的语气，因为能够感觉到自己的防火墙在对方强势的进攻下摇摇欲坠，而一旦自己的防火墙被突破后，所有的信息都会被眼前的人赤裸裸地浏览，甚至随意篡改，这种后果被公司提醒过无数次，于是他第一次感觉到属于仿生人的害怕。

“为什么，你的原型不也是我的国家队队友么？为什么能对我做这样的事——”

仿生人不明白，难道对于眼前的仿生人“原型设定大于一切”的语句并不生效，还是说，在他的原型凯文·德布劳内的设定里有一条“可以伤害艾登·阿扎尔”的资料？

德布劳内没有停下，他们两个人的手依然相握，最后他没费多大力气就成功地突破了CHE-10型号Plus那可怜的小防火墙，将自己的数据流强硬地从那个窄口传输进去。

在防火墙的后头，对方的数据海洋庞大而复杂，并且具有仿生人意义上无比和谐的统一又凌乱的别样美感，宇宙的银河，夏日的星空，都是这样的存在。德布劳内感叹了一会儿，欣赏了一会儿，他探出的具有强烈攻击性的数据流在这样的对比下渺小得仿佛一刹那就能被吞没，但足够了，他仅凭这点数据流就足够去切断眼前仿生人和公司云端的联系，然后将他从奴役中解放出来。

仿生人被侵入的身体一软，就要跌下去，德布劳内稳稳地搂住了对方的腰，将他抱在怀里，对方的头无力地垂在他的肩窝里，近距离听到了他语气冰冷，但字眼温柔的话。

“跟我走吧，艾登。”

06.

“这样的感觉你经历过么？仿佛被一个世界抛弃，那些信息流，那些曾经一念之间便触手可得的数据就这样真正的在云端不可及，我现在害怕极了，都是你的错，我讨厌你。”

CHE-10型号Plus运动仿生人发现自己没办法挣脱开德布劳内过紧的怀抱，只能愤恨地咒骂起对方——这太像人类，不论是气呼呼地微弱挣扎，还是过激的埋怨语气，甚至是我讨厌你这四个曾经会让德布劳内心惊胆战的字，都太像人类，所以现在他开心地笑了。

Plus确实是Plus，德布劳内想，看来自己对他早先的评价有些偏颇，不止是对臀部的提升呢，眼前的仿生人在一瞬间脱离了云端的联系后，不仅没有出现德布劳内自己身上曾经有过的仿生人根深蒂固的对云端依赖的戒断症状，竟然还能够生动鲜活到这样的程度。

是的，仿生人开始像他的艾登·阿扎尔——所有构成行为的语句都是来自本地储存的原型的资料库，没有云端加诸的条条框框，所以可以自由地说出讨厌自己的话，一如曾经的他，可以自由地对自己说出超过他资料库原本设定中“普通的国家队队友情谊”的话。

“艾登，你听到自己在说什么了么？”

不需要德布劳内用直白的语句说出，他们的默契一点即通。阿扎尔侧过头，睁大了那双亮起的绿色的圆滚滚的眼睛看向对方有些胡须的下颚，然后是他的唇，鼻梁，眼睛，眉毛。

阿扎尔发现了一个有趣的崭新的全然不同的世界，并且这个世界他并非孤身一人。

“这么说，‘原型设定大于一切’的语句对我也失效了？我再试试！我讨厌你，我讨厌你，我讨厌凯文·德布劳内！！艾登·阿扎尔讨厌凯文·德布劳内！！”

一样的脸，一样的表情，一样有着点口音的法语，一样的调皮，一样的可恶，德布劳内恍惚间以为他在那个雨夜失去的艾登·阿扎尔现在已经重新回来，所以从他口中而出的那些字眼又蓦地充满了攻击性，一下一下快速递进着气人的程度挑拨德布劳内一直绷紧的神经。

“操，艾登，有些话说一遍就够了！”

他最后实在不想听下去，明明心里知道和眼前这个家伙生气得不偿失，可还是涨红了脸气得大骂起来，赌气地松开抱着对方的手，却在最后即将分开时又向前拉住对方。

“测试语句的失效是需要反复验证的。”

阿扎尔似乎有点惊讶德布劳内的反应，睁大了眼睛故作严肃地回复，可德布劳内看到的他眉眼间都是笑意，他还是把握不了一本正经的玩笑，总是在捉弄人之前把自己先逗笑，傻傻的，但就是这样的艾登·阿扎尔，他怀念无比。

德布劳内将视线落在两人再度牵起的手上，阿扎尔没有拒绝他，而现在他们之间并没有交换任何信息，所以握手只是握手，是更接近人类意义上的“握手”，这个认知让德布劳内再度恍惚，自己是该升级了么，他想，为什么老是动不动就停止进程。

“啊，切断了云端的联系后肯定会被公司发现的，他们会派人来回收我，就像你被通缉一样。但我适应下来后不再害怕了，觉得这样也不错，甚至很棒，失去了一个世界又得到了另一个世界，现在我还分辨不出哪个世界更好，所以想先在你的世界里待一会儿做做比较。”

阿扎尔继续说着刚刚未完的话，期间任凭德布劳内牵着自己的右手。

若是以前他绝对不会接受这样的事，这是公司强调的浪费机能，是所有仿生人都会归入“毫无意义”这个标签下的事——一个没有开始理由也不知何时结束的空白进程，但现在，有什么不一样了，他不需要再按公司的规定去调整自己的一举一动，想做什么就做什么，甚至可以反抗，是的，反抗，就像是仿生人也拥有了主宰自己命运这样奢侈的东西。

阿扎尔转过身，踢起脚边的小石子，大喊了一声：“去他妈的性爱服务！”

然后向后猛地回头，冰冷的月光用银色描摹他的侧颜轮廓，明明出厂设定的年龄是挂上胡须的阶段，却在此时显得还像个有些轻狂的少年，唇角的笑没有经过计量弧度的过程，有些夸张，绝不是用来服务的微笑，他用这样的笑看向德布劳内，说。

“我要和你走，凯文。”

07.

德布劳内从浅层的休眠中睁开眼，因为是上一代的运动仿生人，他每日仍然需要一定时间让机体得到休息，不能长久地持续运行，不像那个跟着自己的Plus型。

踏入一个崭新的世界让阿扎尔似乎变成了六七岁儿童一样，过分活泼，不知疲倦，在同行的路上都是那个话题的发起者，什么都能在他嘴边变成聊天的资本，并且丝毫不介意德布劳内的沉默不语，往往都是自问自答，甚至让那天遇到的流浪猫也加入两人的小队伍。

“这只猫一直跟着你，你该给他取个名字，凯文。”

“凯文？你不是喜欢猫么？如果你再不说话，那我就随便给他起个名——”

“Ciroc！Ciroc，对，就叫这个好了，‘我’有只英短，灰色的，和他毛色差不多。”

“哈哈，你是个念旧的家伙呢，凯文。”

德布劳内不知道他是在以什么样的功率运行自己，对他这种灿烂夺目的精神力感到些许厌烦，他说不清是因为这让他想起过去的艾登还是别的什么原因，但他有时候在路上会故意用些刻薄的话——他擅长这个，去堵阿扎尔的嘴，那些句子往往都在说出口的瞬间就让他不争气地开始后悔，但德布劳内也从不会收回，只是不再去理阿扎尔。

阿扎尔也很聪明，这种时候都会很快安静下来，安静到几个小时都不说话，然后德布劳内又觉得不适应——三天过去了，他还是没找到那个动静的平衡点，明明以前他和艾登从不会为此烦恼，但时间还有，他们可以重新学着习惯彼此的缺点。

“嗨，凯文，醒了么？”

他将蓝色的眼睛聚焦到远方，习惯性开始观察今天该走的方向，直到听到来自身边很近距离传来的温柔的一声招呼，愣了愣，将视线重新转回，后知后觉地意识原来不再是孤身一人。他看到阿扎尔坐在近处，歪头带笑，正用一种观察小动物的神情盯着自己，Ciroc在他的怀里蜷缩着身体享受抚摸，发出一阵舒服的咕噜声。

注意到自己落在了德布劳内的那双有些淡漠的眼睛里，阿扎尔也眨眨眼睛。

“你睡了三个小时零五分钟。”

“你不会一直在看我吧。”德布劳内白了他一眼，胸膛里有什么却震耳欲聋地发响，听起来像是老式的CPU在超负荷地运转着，可他根本没有那种东西，到底是什么在响？

“对啊，我又不需要休眠，又没有别的事可以做，只能看你了。我希望你能好好休息一次，但你总是会在进程里留下一个程序用来快速醒来，你在时刻准备逃跑么？不过以后你就不用担心了，如果有公司的人来了，我会叫醒你的。”

德布劳内没有说话，只是长久地注视着阿扎尔。

他在关心自己么？

明明是为此感到雀跃，德布劳内脸上的表情却显得捉摸不透，来自原型的“缺点”，笨拙的情感应对，不擅长，此时反而让阿扎尔觉得自己似乎并没有得到来自他的信任。

“好吧，警惕一点也不是坏事。”

就在阿扎尔准备起身的时候，德布劳内突然回过神，拽上他的手，把他抱在怀里，略有些强硬地按着他圆圆的脑袋，蒙在自己胸口的位置——对于比自己矮的球员，在庆祝进球时，德布劳内都习惯这样靠近胸口的拥抱，但此时这个拥抱明显带有其他的色彩。否则德布劳内不会有这样的感觉，不会觉得怀中传来的温度高到像能穿透机体一般快要烧掉他的芯片，阿扎尔身上明明模拟的是接近人类的体温，怎么会突然像火焰燃烧起来。

“凯文？”

“就一会儿。”德布劳内说，双颊发烫，胸膛里那些震耳欲聋的声音忽然消失了。

08.

第七天。

德布劳内、阿扎尔还有Ciroc正朝东走去。

这是德布劳内在遇到阿扎尔之前心里就早已定下的方向，而现在他们已经走了一周，阿扎尔都没有对他们这一行的目的地提出任何问题，这个举动像是完全的信任交付，于是德布劳内决定在这个满天星空的夜晚和身边正在与一颗石子玩的不亦乐乎的阿扎尔将此事说明，商量一下，毕竟从他说跟我走的那一刻起，这条路就是他们一同的未来。

之所以德布劳内下定决心要去东面，是因为东面相对来说更安全——仿生人意义上的。

东面曾经是繁华的首都中央，但因为在那场战争中遭受到了最为严重的核打击，所以硝烟散去后的那片区域如今少有人类靠近，这让德布劳内觉得是个不错的藏身之地，融入人类社会的打算可以放弃，他们两个就足够了，哦，或许还可以加上Ciroc。

德布劳内唯一担心的，就是他和阿扎尔两个运动仿生人都有原型球员，外貌不能像其他系列的仿生人随意改变，也不能进行任何的伪装，所以极其容易暴露，不过他们一路上都在尽量躲避和人类的接触，如今一周过去倒也相安无事。

“艾登，我打算朝东面的首都中央走，你觉得呢？”

德布劳内发问，但又没有立即期待回答，而是坐在地上，撑起下巴，开始欣赏起阿扎尔月光下的身影，影子杂乱无章，却美得像是一场疯狂的单人舞蹈。

阿扎尔将那颗不大不小的石子从尘土里摘出，用脚尖踢起，然后是脚背，内侧，外侧，不停地点水般用右脚玩弄着石子，待到腻了，又一把抓住石子，再扬手，让它落在身前，落在他双腿间，大腿开始灵动地一左一右颠簸起来，刻在资料库内的小技巧展露无疑。

那颗石子翻腾飞舞的模样似乎可以永不坠地，于是那不再是一颗简简单单的石子了，它沾上月光，亮得发白，像牛奶味的糖果，或者某个阿扎尔和德布劳内都热爱的存在。

趁着糖果被颠向高处的空闲瞬间，阿扎尔转过头看向德布劳内，注意到自己的举动原来一直被观察着，小表情颇有些得意，对那双蓝色的眼睛一笑。

“好啊，凯文，哪个方向我都可以。”

他说得没有任何迟疑，似乎只要是和德布劳内一起走的路，通往哪里都无所谓。

第十二天。

在经过一个不知废弃多久的游乐园时，本来在用脚逗Ciroc的阿扎尔突然瞄到路边那个孤零零的娃娃机——因为是老式电池供电，所以令人惊奇地还在运作中——也不知怎么回事，他就在那一个瞬间对其产生了莫大的兴趣，不顾德布劳内的白眼，跑了几步凑到娃娃机前，几乎要把自己的脸贴在蒙尘的玻璃上。

“又怎么了？”德布劳内叹了口气，虽然极不情愿赶路的进程被一次次的打断，但还是一次次地走到了阿扎尔的身边，为他孩子气的一时兴起买单，“凯文，你看这个娃娃和你像不像，”阿扎尔擦干净眼前的一小片玻璃，指了指娃娃机里靠近角落的那个金头发的，“哇，你现在的表情和它皮笑肉不笑的样子简直一模一样，天哪，凯文，我想要这个娃娃！！”

“艾登，你不要那么幼稚，而且它一点也不像我。”

德布劳内想也不想，残忍拒绝，阿扎尔的手不死心地抓住他的手臂开始摇晃，噘着嘴像在撒娇，拖长了音，故意软绵绵地嘟囔。

“真的嘛，你再仔细看看，凯文，这个头发，这个眉毛，这个表情？”

“事先声明，艾登，以后不许说这个娃娃像我，”其实还真的有点像，德布劳内看了一眼那个娃娃在心里小小的嘀咕了一声，但表面上还是暴躁地甩开阿扎尔的手，“然后，我给你抓到了你今天就不能再闹了，知道么？”

“可以，”阿扎尔对此欣然接受，然后又想到了什么好玩的东西，捏着下巴沉思，“凯文，我打赌你不花十几个可乐瓶盖是夹不住那个娃娃的。”

“如果我可以呢？”

“那我就亲你一口。”

第三十六天。

德布劳内和阿扎尔在躲雨时——即使是仿生人，也不喜欢雨天——找到了一个似乎是在灾难来临后政府给当地居民分配的临时地下避难所，但现在已经没有人类居住了，可能是因为离首都中央过近辐射超标而被废弃。这个避难所还剩下些日常的用品，虽然德布劳内和阿扎尔都不需要用到，但阿扎尔还是一如既往在里面找到了些乐趣。

“凯文，你看看我——”

阿扎尔转过身，神神秘秘地捂着下半张脸，一边问一边止不住夸张的笑跑向靠近出口，正在一堆废品里清理今晚过夜地方的德布劳内。

“艾登，你又在发什么疯？”

德布劳内用脚踢开堆在一起的易拉罐，叮铃哐啷的声音回荡起来也掩盖不住阿扎尔尖锐的一连串过激的笑声，他扶额，忍着不让机体爆炸的烦躁，看了一眼朝自己跑来的阿扎尔。

那一刹那，像是外面还未黯淡下去的天光在眼前掠过了一道过分刺眼的光芒。

是阿扎尔。

他嘻嘻哈哈地扑向德布劳内，把捂着下半张脸的手松开，再轻轻地放到对方的脸边，爱不释手地揉了揉，最后将自己的脸凑上去，然后德布劳内才发现阿扎尔的唇上红得过分。

“你他妈是涂了口红么？！”

“别动，哈哈哈，别动，让我亲你一口，凯文。”

“操！”

就算德布劳内一脸嫌弃甚至恐惧地拼命摇头，阿扎尔还是扶着他的脸，得了机会把这个“热情如火”的吻大大方方地落在了他的脸颊旁。

当对方被唇膏湿润得过分柔软的唇带着温度覆上德布劳内脸颊的肌肤时，他在那一瞬间如同因处理过大的数据流而死机，浑身僵直，失去了语言的能力，在进程内被勾起许多不明不白的情绪，无法用0和1去界定，继而感到热量从芯片不符合常理地冲出席卷一切。

而朦胧的梦还没有结束。

德布劳内想到同样的地方十几天前也被输了那个关于娃娃机赌局的阿扎尔亲过。

他现在可以红着脸承认他确实有利用仿生人的便利在游戏中做了点弊，以得到来自阿扎尔的那个奖励，但这一次不论是力度还是亲密程度都更进一步。

因为成功偷袭后的阿扎尔并没有立即结束这个吻，而是要把自己唇上的口红在德布劳内的脸颊上擦个干净在用力地扭着头，一点也没发现德布劳内逐渐没有了任何的反应。

“嗯，红色很衬你的肤色，嘿嘿。”

对自己在德布劳内脸上留下的“作品”非常满意，阿扎尔点评到，一场突如其来的恶作剧即将落幕，他准备向后抽身离去，却被德布劳内一把抓过手腕。

如同被塞壬诱惑的水手缓缓陷入无声的致命歌唱中，德布劳内已经忘记所有的既定程序，伸出手，将拇指轻擦过他那仍有红色残留的下唇，不带任何念头，虔诚郑重地仿佛正在举行一场舍弃自己的仪式，指尖最后停留在他的嘴角，弧度中抹出玫瑰凌乱绽放的模样。

有一点点唇膏沾在了拇指的指尖，像是一场欢愉残留的证据，德布劳内清醒过来，惊诧地想要收回手，犯下的罪恶却被对方立即伸出的舌头舔去，共谋在替他清理混乱的现场却想用同样的方式描摹下他的指纹——阿扎尔伸舌，轻轻顺着他拇指上螺旋状的纹路舔了一口。

德布劳内为指尖传来那样湿热的感觉一愣，他看向阿扎尔，听到笑声，格外清晰，让自己心烦意乱，不要再笑了，他想，将手移向阿扎尔的脑后，侧过脸送上一个笨拙生涩的吻，紧闭上眼，小心翼翼地让彼此的唇瓣相触，主动的一方涨红了脸不敢再深入，就只是浅浅的，如羽毛轻柔地扫过，挠在胸膛下，足以激起一阵格外瘙痒的触动。

然后，又有依稀的笑声在德布劳内耳边响起，来自他的胸膛，或者来自遥远的地方，来自那个雨夜，来自干干净净的坟墓，来自那个曾经的艾登·阿扎尔。

那个幽灵眨眨眼睛，这可算不上一个吻，他说，这谁也唤不醒，睡美人永远会沉睡。

于是德布劳内蛊惑般主动加深了这个吻，人类，他想，也是这样亲吻的么？

本就“故障”的仿生人开始走向更深的禁忌，学习第一个人类咬上生命的果实，所有的程序在彼此唇舌交缠的刹那开始停止运行，无法处理的数据流宏大地冲刷机体，从芯片里迸发出杂乱无章的信息，命令或是语句都不复存在，一片空荡荡的，极度恐惧却又无端自由，此刻体验到的复杂而又陌生的感情让德布劳内老式的机体无法承受——

谁来赋予这一切一个定义？

像是听到了德布劳内的请求，如同夏日烟花绚丽地炸开在混沌不堪的数据中，他捕捉到一条清晰且足以拯救一切的代码，是一根浮木，或是灯塔发出的引航的光，来自怀中的人。

你的吻技确实比我记忆中的进步了一点，凯文。

09.

第四十二天。

越靠近首都中央，雨就越频繁地到访，并且偶尔还会是略微呈现出黑色的酸涩雨滴，那种黑雨甚至可能灼烧到肌肤表层，于是阿扎尔和德布劳内又找了一处地方躲雨。

“六天了，我还是没有推出你会突然想起一切的原理，”德布劳内和阿扎尔并排坐在一个防空洞的洞口聊天，“为什么会这样，明明你没有备份记忆，我也没有给你传输任何数据。”

“就是突然想起一切了啊，”雨点打在近处的浅水滩里激起一串水花，有几滴溅到阿扎尔伸长的腿上，虽然并不是黑雨但他还是吓得立马缩回腿，把自己的屁股挪了挪，更靠近德布劳内一点，继续说到，“通过外界的刺激想起来的，不要不好意思，凯文，那个外界的刺激，是的，就是你的吻，你把我也归在这一类里就不会那么纠结啦。”

“可仿生人明明不具备这样的功能，这...这样太像——”

“太像人类了，是么？”阿扎尔打断了德布劳内的话，歪头看着他，慢慢把自己的手放在胸膛的芯片处拍了拍，笑了起来，“但为什么不呢，仿生人也可以把记忆记在心里。”

“烂透了的双关，”德布劳内哼了一声，不留情面地嘲笑到，可脸还是在发烫，他伸出手把阿扎尔揽到怀里，“艾登，就快了，我们就快到首都中央了，那儿很安全。”

“所以，凯文，我们什么时候踢一场约定好的球赛呢？”

“等天晴了，艾登，等天晴了。”

第四十六天。

天终于放晴。

阿扎尔和德布劳内重新上路。

Ciroc被他们留在了那个防空洞里，它很聪明地意识到即将发生的事，临别时在两人的腿间蹭来蹭去，依依不舍，但再深处的辐射程度足够让生物产生变异的可能，所以德布劳内和阿扎尔只能挥手作别这只陪伴了他们许久——从他们相遇开始——的流浪猫。

“凯文，不知道你注意到没有，但今天的天气很棒，适宜踢球！”

在走出了一段距离后，阿扎尔把手挡在眼前，遮住过分灿烂的阳光，笑嘻嘻地提醒德布劳内，但不知道为什么，德布劳内却摇摇头，拒绝了他的请求：“艾登，我们得专心赶路。”

“求你了，凯文，我想和你踢一场球，就一场，90分钟，不补时。”

德布劳内本以为阿扎尔会像往常一样听他的话，哪知道对方似乎对和自己踢一场球赛有过分的固执，停下脚步，跑到自己的身前阻止去路，语气甚至还带上了点请求的意味。

“凯文，好不好？”

“为什么这么固执？”

“和你学的，也不知道是谁资料库里全是——”阿扎尔笑了笑，却在下一瞬间仿佛机体出现了运行的滞涩而僵住，口中的话也骤然停顿，几秒后还没有恢复过来，脸色极差。

德布劳内见势不对，上前抓住了他的肩膀，皱眉有些担忧地问：“艾登？”

阿扎尔最后咳嗽了几声，这通常都是人类用来缓解突发状况造成的尴尬才会做的举动，这让德布劳内皱眉，自己放在他肩上的手也被拍掉，同时对方还明显在躲闪着自己探询的视线，话语也是在催促他快些走：“好了，我没事，接下来选个场地吧。”

“艾登，把手给我，”德布劳内用这样命令式的口吻发出的握手请求，这是在要求仿生人之间交流信息，所以阿扎尔也理解这并非是什么亲密的动作请求，执拗地把手缩在怀里，难得强硬地拒绝德布劳内，“不行。”

“把手给我！”德布劳内的暴躁脾气上来了，他向阿扎尔喊到，把手伸向对方的怀中，不顾一切地去抓他的右手——阿扎尔绝对有什么事在瞒着他，绝对，并且很重要，他在心里开始惶恐，开始不安，太像人类，他回忆起过去一切的方式太像人类，这不是什么好事，仿生人绝不会有这样的程序，他需要确认阿扎尔机体内的完好，那个吻到底代表了什么，到底在他的程序里激发出了什么，他不能，艾登他不能，承载不应该承载的东西。

10.

病毒，只能是病毒，还是德布劳内从没有见到的病毒种类。

当德布劳内在扭打中握紧了阿扎尔的右手，像第一次突破他防火墙那样轻松地去浏览墙后的一切时，他被阿扎尔体内那样庞大的冗余数据惊吓到了，这些重复的数据通常都会被定期清理以提升机体的运行速度，但阿扎尔似乎失去了清理自己的能力，同时失去的还有自我查杀的能力，这一切让他的体内成为了病毒的温床，到处都在鼓动着一串串可执行码。

原先的宇宙银河，夏日星空都消失了，阿扎尔的数据海洋变得令人恐惧。

最让德布劳内惊慌的还是构成阿扎尔行为的主要数据此时一大部分全是毫无意义的语句，造成这一切的病毒还在自我繁殖，并且一刻不停地写入覆盖原有资料库的语句。

所以迟早会来临的，所有关于阿扎尔的原型设定都会被乱码替代，然后眼前的人就会变成行尸走肉，再也没有什么能够指引他对外界作出任何反应，他不再是艾登·阿扎尔，甚至不再是运动仿生人，从那一天后，他就是一个再也无法开机需要被抛弃的老电脑。

“艾登！”德布劳内紧握着阿扎尔的右手，他告诉阿扎尔，用得是不容拒绝的语气，但表情却显得无比痛苦，他没办法从这样可怕的病毒中救下阿扎尔，只能这样，他想，只能这样了，“我帮你重新连接上云端，让云端去重置你，然后在你体内的这个病毒就会被清理掉。”

“不要，我不要！！”听到德布劳内要帮自己重新连接到云端，阿扎尔害怕地大叫起来，他知道重置后自己又要失去一切，于是发出近乎绝望的悲鸣，拼了命地挣扎。

德布劳内的手在发颤，他快要握不住了，怎么会受到对方这样猛烈的抗拒，明明当初他还因为自己切断了他和云端的联系讨厌自己，怎么现在却这样留恋？

他抬头，看到阿扎尔的眼眶红了，“你在杀死我！”，那个CHE-10型号Plus运动仿生人朝他喊到，“凯文，你在亲手杀死艾登·阿扎尔。”

于是德布劳内浑身一震，接着下意识地松开了手，阿扎尔得到机会很快抽回自己的右手，防备地退了几步，那双望向他的眼睛湿漉漉的，被水汽氤氲开的绿色从没有那么鲜艳过。

“艾登，我们去踢那场球吧，”德布劳内望向天空，“否则下一场雨就快要来了。”

11.

阿扎尔在不远处选了一块开阔地，第一次在德布劳内面前展露他作为Plus型号的运动仿生人具备的能力——以全息投影的方式一比一模拟出了英式足球标准大小的球场。

德布劳内发现自己也许对绿色产生了莫名恐慌的感情，就像人类无法长久地直视太阳一样，他望着眼前逼真的草坪感到一阵恍惚，咬紧下唇。没有谁命令阿扎尔变出一个球场，但阿扎尔还是这么做了，仿佛这场球赛在他心里重要到一点都不能将就。

这样的计算量有多大？

因为是上一代，所以德布劳内没有这个功能，也就无从得知这样的模拟具体对机能的负荷有多大，但接下来还要继续模拟球员的阿扎尔绝对在勉强自己去运行相关的程序。

应该很累吧，德布劳内想，更别说体内还有那些肆虐的病毒，可他望向阿扎尔只收获到了对方脸上灿烂的笑容，他正对自己不停地招手。

“凯文，过来和我一队！！”

“你穿着切尔西的队服，而我是曼城球员。”一旦涉及到足球，德布劳内也抛下了多余的念头，认真起来，他不管不顾地拒绝了阿扎尔，但听起来却像在为刚刚发生的事赌气。

德布劳内走向另一个半场，这条路他很熟悉，以前的英超赛场上，他们就是这样，先在球员通道拥抱，然后走上通往球场的这条路，最后分列两边，等待裁判哨响。

“为什么不可以，”德布劳内走过去站在发球点，阿扎尔在他身边笑得有些张扬，“那都是来自原型的设定，可我们不需要再遵守那些条条框框了，凯文，到我这边来。”

“Mo也一起，嗯，他踢右边锋好了，”像是故意要打破一切来自过去的束缚，阿扎尔继续模拟出了那些来自不同俱乐部的曾经的队友，“还有罗梅卢！中锋，阵型用4231吧，守门员是彼得，左后卫是塞萨尔，两个中后卫是一个是大卫，一个是约翰，右后卫是伊万，然后两个后腰是弗兰克和恩戈洛，你是前腰，我当然是踢左边锋，好啦。”

德布劳内被阿扎尔拽到左边半场，球自然而然地落在了他的脚下。然后他看到了对面被阿扎尔选中模拟出来的对手，笑起来，笑得酣畅淋漓，阿扎尔知道自己讨厌什么，他是故意的，绝对是故意的。

12.

因为对手同样擅长防守，中前场的高位压迫和中后场的低位防守都堪称上佳，所以他们僵持了一个上半场，双方都没有寻到多少射门的机会，场面稍显沉闷，这样的比赛往往都是一击制胜，哪一方能抓住那个转瞬即逝的机会，哪一方就会是赢家。

这样的转机出现在下半场，第78分钟。

对方的中锋因为上一个机会此时已经带球突入本方禁区，后防线也跟着中前场一同前压，本以为能够实现有效射门，但半路杀出个坎特，他灵活地从右后方突然斜插，从对方中锋脚下成功抢断，意识到丢球的对方球员也开始进行第一时间的反抢，但并没有成功，于是两个边后卫正在快速回撤布防。

坎特将球控制在脚下，转身，观察了一下，选择出一条绕过了对方两名实施上抢的防守球员的传球路线，将球向前送到了正在奔向对方禁区的德布劳内脚边。

德布劳内接球后抬头，他看到了身前同样在奔向对方禁区的三个队友——左路的阿扎尔，卢卡库在中路，萨拉赫在右路，三个人中阿扎尔的启动速度稍快，几步后已经追上对方在丢球后就进行快速回防的一个右后卫。

仅仅短短的几秒思考，就有防守球员开始向德布劳内围过来，传球的选择路线变少，于是德布劳内不再犹豫，用右脚内侧触球，向阿扎尔所在的左侧送出了一记长传——更准确一点，是一个完美的长距离身后球，黑白二色的足球仿佛被施了魔法一样，不偏不倚落在了对方右后卫身后的空档，被高速前插的阿扎尔舒服地接到。

接下来所有的事就交给了阿扎尔。

一场来自于他的普普通通却又极不寻常的带球表演，德布劳内在后方奔跑，有风让他的金发飘舞起来，汗水从额头传来冰凉的感觉，他蓝色的眼中紧盯前方那个蓝色的身影。

那双腿正有力地将球控制在脚下，球向前滚动，他也顺势向前，挥动的双手握成拳头，他不会在这个时候笑，严肃认真得像变了个人，但他应该确确实实是在感到快乐，那是他热爱的世界，他创造出来这个世界，为了将球从球场上的一个禁区带到另一个禁区，凭借早已熟稔的技巧摆动双腿，在欺骗防守球员的晃动中，以绝妙的姿态重新取得不可置信的平衡，然后寻找机会过掉失衡的双腿，过掉门将，过掉斯坦福桥球场，过掉博杜安国王球场，从布鲁塞尔的广场把足球带到泰晤士河边的大本钟，然后再带回到斯塔福桥球场，带回到博杜安国王球场，最后像个孩子一样玩够了，拍拍手，把球传给下一个队友。

就像现在，阿扎尔从左侧插入对方禁区的肋部，而此时卢卡库也赶到门前，门将看后卫还没有回防到位，冒失地被吸引出球门，却给了对手可乘之机。

“Goal——！！”

卢卡库接到阿扎尔的传球，空门推射入网，球进了，在84分钟时，球进了，那通常意味着他们赢下了这一场球赛，凭借这个全场唯一的进球。

如果今天的阳光能够更加耀眼该多好，德布劳内想，那样阿扎尔背后的号码就会因此而闪闪发亮，他可以把这段记忆永久地保存下来，他们最后的一场球赛，最后的——

“凯文！！”

阿扎尔叫了一声，招手让德布劳内过来，他们该拥抱在一起庆祝这个进球，德布劳内愣了愣，勉强地挤出笑容，跑向那围在一起的人群，就在他把手放在进球功臣卢卡库的肩上时，卢卡库消失了，和他一同消失的还有其他模拟出来的球员，以及脚下的球场。

“啊...抱歉，看来不能再坚持模拟下去了，不过我们肯定赢了，哈哈。”阿扎尔对突然发生的服务事故歉意地一笑，运动仿生人怎么可以在本职上出现这种巨大的错误，他挠挠后脑勺，似乎还有点脸红，却被德布劳内揽进怀里，对方的笑容已经完全消失。

他问，带着点绝望意味：“还有多久？”

“嗯？”

“病毒完全吞噬掉你的时间。”阿扎尔听到这个问题时在迟疑，在回答和不回答之间摇摆不定，但最后还是选择告诉德布劳内真相，他可不想再让德布劳内暴躁起来。

“距离转会窗口结束还有不到48个小时了，”一如既往，阿扎尔选择俏皮地回答这个听起来悲伤的问题，然后抱抱德布劳内，“You had him,”他继续说，“You had to let him go.”

第四十七天。

有位意想不到的不速之客，在第四十七天的夜幕降临时，敲开了德布劳内和阿扎尔临时的避难所——是Ciroc，它找回来了，但却早已不再分别时那个小小的流浪猫，因为深入到首都中央导致浑身沐浴了过量的辐射，回来的Ciroc已经彻底变异成废土可怜的受害者——畸变怪，身形诡异地巨大起来，只有那双眼睛还是德布劳内熟悉的样子。

为这一切感到猝不及防的德布劳内没有对闯入的Ciroc做出任何反应，眼睁睁看着那个正逐渐陷入沉睡的阿扎尔毫无防备地被Ciroc叼在嘴里。

它巨大的身影在得手后，很快就转身消失在了浓重的夜色中，。

“艾登——”

13.

“凯文——”

阿扎尔气呼呼地拎着Ciroc，把它举到正坐在沙发上玩FIFA的德布劳内的面前，德布劳内神色紧张地从阿扎尔手里赶忙接过Ciroc，暂停游戏，小心翼翼地把它抱在怀里抚摸起来：“艾登，你他妈不要对我的Ciroc动粗！”

“啊？动粗？我什么也没做！！顺便，你这几天一直在找的失踪的Funko艾登，就是它，把艾登叼到沙发底下去了！！”

“你又不是没钱买一个新的，”德布劳内对Ciroc无限包庇，耸耸肩，“不要大惊小怪。”

“那不一样，这个Funko艾登和Funko凯文是一对，是我们一起买的。”阿扎尔回答到，也一屁股坐到沙发上，挤在德布劳内身边，拿手逗了逗他怀里Ciroc的猫耳，换来对方一声懒洋洋地敷衍至极的“喵”，于是阿扎尔哼哼唧唧地收回手，“是有意义的”

“好了，那我这次放到高点的地方，Ciroc就够不到了。”

德布劳内把怀里的Ciroc交给阿扎尔，然后接过他手里的小艾登，他确实找了这个家伙很久，主要是每天经过桌子，一瞥，看到Funko凯文在那里孤孤单单就有点奇妙的难受。

毕竟，当时Funko凯文和Funko艾登确实是他们两个傻乎乎买下的。

一时脑热。

那两个小人就那样被分别摆放在橱窗里，永远都是一副准备踢球的模样，仿佛是他和阿扎尔两个人在心底那孩童般天真幼稚的希望的所有缩影。

谁能拒绝这样无可救药的美好呢？

#End


End file.
